Los chicos populares pierden el interés por las chicas, literalmente
by Momoka Shin
Summary: Rivaille es el chico mas popular del instituto en el que estudia, cansado de tanta atención ha decidido pasar por alto a las chicas convirtiéndose en el típico popular que pierde el interés por ellas, pero esta frase no era literal, hasta que tiene un primer encuentro con un castaño de una manera muy cliché. xD Mal summary ewe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Hajime Isyama**

**Hablare en las notas finales, por lo tanto, continúen leyendo este intento de fanfic.**

* * *

Eran las 6 am en un departamento donde un chico con hebras negras despertaba de muy mal humor, como todos los días. Este chico, Rivaille, se levantaba muy perezosamente de su cama, ya que tenía clases, cosa que no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo, ya que todo ahí era muy monótono, Hanji y sus locuras ya no le molestaban en demasía, se había acostumbrado al constante acoso de Erwin, y sobre todo, ya estaba harto de ser el popular del instituto.

Pero este día, la casualidad jugaría un poco con él.

El chico salió de su habitación, directo hacia el cuarto de baño, ya en dicho lugar tomo un baño de más o menos media hora, volvió a su habitación, se vistió y salió nuevamente para dirigirse al comedor, tomo algo de comida como para mantenerse en pie en la mañana. Miro el reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para la 7 am, fue a tomar su mochila y salió.

En camino al instituto se encontró con Hanji y más adelante con Erwin, vaya debió estar de buenas como para haber aceptado caminar junto con ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos son parte de su grupo de amigos.

Llegaron a su destino y no faltaron las chicas y no está demás decir chicos, que mantenían la mirada fija en Rivaille.

Este bufo molesto y siguió su camino hasta el su salón de clase.

Las horas pasaron y había concluido la mitad de horas de clase. Era hora del receso y todos se retiraban del salón.

-Rivaille, vamos- Invito una de sus dos amigas, Petra Ral, la envidia de todas las chicas, ya que puede estar cerca del nuestro chico popular.

El pelinegro asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la puerta de salida.- ¿Y los demás? –

-Auro, Erd y Gunter se adelantaron a la cafetería, Hanji fue al laboratorio a ayudar como siempre.-

- ¿Y Erwin?-

- Pues salio sin aviso alguno.-

-Ah, esta bien, salgamos- Rivaille emprendió camino hacia el patio, con Petra a sus espaldas.

Mientras caminaban se escuchaban murmullos de las chicas que se hallaban en el pasillo que al ver a Rivaille con Petra crearon su propia historia.

La de hebras naranjas se sintió un poco incomoda, y el silencio del pelinegro no ayudaba mucho. Ella apresuro el paso hasta quedar junto a Rivaille.

-Rivaille…-

-Nmm…-

-Es cierto que los chicos populares pierden el interés por la chicas?-

-Creo que s…- Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al haber escuchado una caída en seco y haberse dado cuenta que choco con algo.

O alguien…

Miro al suelo y se encontró con un chico de hebras castañas el cual cayo junto con algunos libros y unos lentes.

El castaño se apuró a recoger todas sus cosas pero su falta de visión lo llevo a tantear el suelo en busca de sus lentes.

Rivaille agacho la mirada y los encontró en sus pies, se puso de cunclillas los recogió y acerco al chico, este al divisar esa mancha borrosa los tomo y al ponérselos levanto la mirada.

Unos ojos de un extraño color dejaron atónito a Rivaille, esos ojos removieron algo en su interior.

El castaño rompió aquel "contacto" y recogió todos sus libros, el ver la mirada de Rivaille le causo algo de temor.

Se levantó he hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa, el chico no podía ni disculparse con palabras.

Rivaille se irguió y siguió con la mirada al chico que salió corriendo.

Y gracias a este chico castaño, la pregunta de Petra y la respuesta de Rivaille, son ahora _Literales._

* * *

**Hola :3 Soy nueva en todo esto, así que por favor no sean malos conmigo -Si es que alguien lo lee- u.u Revise lo mas que pude la ortografía, si ven algún horror por ahí tratare de mejorar en el próximo capitulo.**  
**Bueno, había hecho una historia en el colegio y me dijeron que estaba bien y me nació la inspiración para hacer una historia Riren y pues publicarla, me costo trabajo ya que no entiendo ni un carajo de fanfiction.**

**Como ya dije soy nueva y no se eso de las advertencias y tantas weas, solo se que esto es yaoi, au y riren, que contendrá lemon, si es que me sale claro :3**  
**Eso es todo.**

**Momoka Shin :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Como siempre, hablare al final, por lo tanto, continúen leyendo este intento de fanfic.**_

* * *

-Rivaille? Rivaille!- Una voz volvió a la realidad al pelinegro, quien no dejaba de ver el camino por el cual salió corriendo aquel pequeño castaño con un color de ojos bastante peculiar.

-Hm?-Acertó a decir en respuesta el pelinegro.

-Te estaba llamando desde hace minutos, por cierto, conoces a aquel chico? Lo digo por la manera en que sus miradas chocaron-

-No, y no sé de donde sacas esas ideas, Petra. Tan solo chocamos y ya.-

Dicha respuesta dejo un tanto insatisfecha a la muchacha, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y procedió a seguir el camino. El pelinegro repitió la misma acción que la chica y esta vez fue tras ella, su mente no dejaba de reflejar aquellos ojos que despertaron su curiosidad en saber el nombre del castaño.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con Auro, Erd y Gunter, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la cafetería, Rivaille no tenía apetito, en cuanto a Petra, Auro compro algo para ella.

El receso paso y por consiguiente las clases, y nuestro Rivaille aun seguía pensando en aquellos ojos el cual aún no descifraba el color.

-Agh! No puede ser que esté pensando en un mocoso- Se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto hacia la salida y frotaba su sien, con notorio fastidio.

Y de un momento a otro _el_ apareció.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el castaño salía apresurado del instituto, al parecer se le hacía tarde para algo.

Rivaille no podía hacer más que ver como el chico aquel corría hacia las afueras del establecimiento, su lógica era el impedimento para salir corriendo tras aquel castaño.

Que iba a pensar el castaño, si el pelinegro se acercaba? Solo chocaron, no hubo contacto con sentimiento alguno? Además, quien se acuerda de los tropezones que ha tenido con alguien?

Pero todo cambia, si ese _alguien_ te atrae.

El pelinegro dio un gran suspiro y siguió con su caminata a paso lento, sería algo estúpido ir tras el chico castaño cuando antes ninguno de los dos sabía siquiera de la existencia del contrario.

Pero Rivaille se equivocaba en su última frase.

Ya fuera del establecimiento Rivaille emprendía camino de vuelta a su departamento, pero esta vez, solo esta vez, tomaría el camino más largo, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

En su camino su hambre llego, ya que no había comido nada desde la mañana, diviso una cafetería en la próxima esquina, no lo dudo y se dirigió hacia ella.

Ingreso en el establecimiento, haciendo sonar la campañilla colgada en la parte superior de la puerta, un aviso de que un cliente acaba de llegar. Fue a tomar asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar junto a una ventana con buena vista.

Tomo la carta de la mesa decidiendo que ordenar, mientras que en la cocina del establecimiento un chico y una chica se debatían entre quien tomaría la orden de aquel chico.

-Mei, déjame ir, yo lo vi primero, además tuve "contacto" con él, yo te llevo ventaja- Decía un castaño mientras trataba de arrebatar una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo a una chica de estatura baja con el cabello negro-azulado.

-Que hayas chocado con él en los pasillos no quiere decir que me llevas ventaja, Eren- Refunfuño la de cabellera azul marino mientras lograba quitar el bolígrafo de las manos de Eren.

-Pe-pero Mei, no creo que él se interese en ti, recuerda, él es popular-

-Tampoco creo que él sea gay o por lo menos bisexual, como tú- El castaño soltó la libreta, era cierto, según rumores, el pelinegro era un patán, mujeriego, pero nunca se escuchó hablar de que él hubiera tenido alguna aventura con un hombre, hubo ciertos chismes de que el chico rubio de cejas pobladas podría ser un amigo sexual de Rivaille, pero se desechó al instante, el hecho de creer que el pelinegro seria el sumiso hicieron descartar esa posibilidad.

Mei victoriosa mostro su lengua a Eren en un acto burlesco y juguetón, dándose la ganadora de ir a anotar la orden de Rivaille.

-Mei-chan!- Una voz de los vestidores llamaba a la chica.

-Gerente?-  
-Ven a ayudarme a llevar unas cajas-  
-Pe-pero Gerente, Eren es el hombre aquí, el debería hacerlo- El castaño comenzó a sonreír viéndose el ahora como el ganador.

-No te quejes y ven aquí!-

-Voy!- Grito la chica a pulmón- No creas que por esto me llevas ventaja, Eren, esto fue solo suerte-

-Claro, M-e-i chan-

La de cabellera azul marina se dirigió a los vestidores a ayudar a la Gerente, mientras Eren trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo para poder salir y ver a Rivaille, otra vez.

Salió de la cocina y a pasos temblorosos pero firmes se dirigió hasta la mesa de Rivaille.

-Bu-buenas tardes, que desea ordenar?- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, pero Rivaille no quito su mirada de la carta.

-Tráeme un pastel de chocolate –El pelinegro recostó en la mesa la carta y poso su mano en su mejilla- Y que sea rápido- Miro por el rabillo del ojo el gafete que traía el empleado.

_Eren._

-E-enseguida- Apenas Eren dio medio paso, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó al suelo.

Rivaille regreso la mirada, pero solo pudo ver la espalda del chico levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

-No quiero que te caigas mientras traes mi orden, el pastel podría irse de tus manos y caer en mi.-Bufo Rivaille.

Eren se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Rivaille- Por supuesto que no- He hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Y Rivaille comenzó a creer que Dios lo odiaba.

Encontrarse con el chico de los ojos extraños en una cafetería, y haberse comportado como todo un engreído y patán frente a él, vaya sí que tenía suerte. Pero saco algo bueno de esto, ahora sabe cómo se llama el castaño.

Su orden llego, pero esta vez no con el chico que esperaba.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mei, y aquí está su orden – Puso el pastel en frente de Rivaille, junto con una cucharita para postres envuelta en una servilleta- Que lo disfrute-

El pelinegro soltó un ligero "Tsk", sin prestar a las palabras antes dichas de la chica.

"De seguro asuste al castaño" Pensó Rivaille, como se odiaba así mismo.

Justo antes de acabar, saco un bolígrafo de su mochila y comenzó a escribir en una servilleta, la doblo a la mitad formando un triángulo y dentro dejo el dinero de lo que ordeno, puso la servilleta encima de la carta, y salió.

Mei escucho la campanilla y salió a ver si era algún cliente, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Rivaille no estaba, cuando pensó que el pelinegro se fue sin pagar, diviso un bolígrafo en la mesa, al acercarse a ella, noto la servilleta y dentro de ella el dinero. "Vaya manera de hacer las cosas" pensó, cuando iba a tomar la servilleta logro ver que decía "Para Eren"

-Jäger! Ven en este mismo instante- Grito la de cabellera azul marina, por suerte no tenían ya clientes.

-Ahora que quieres Mei!- Decía el castaño mientras salía de la cocina y se quedaba parado al pie de la puerta.

-Me puedes explicar esto!- La muchacha le mostro la servilleta- Que hiciste con Rivaille, acaso lo embrujaste niño bonito!-Esta vez lo dijo de broma.

Eren tomo la servilleta, noto el "Para Eren" y una incógnita se formó en su rostro, desdoblo la servilleta y lo primero que vio fue el dinero, pero claro, el dinero era para pagar la comida, tomo el dinero y vio palabras escritas en la servilleta.

El castaño sonrió.

Eren volvió a poner el dinero de la misma manera en la que estaba y doblo la servilleta, lo dejo en manos de Mei y se acercó a tomar el plato sucio y como no, el bolígrafo, pero este se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillo.

Volvió a la cocina, soltando un ligero "Gane" antes de irse, que fue escuchado por la de hebras azul marino.

La muchacha desdoblo la servilleta rápidamente, no le importaba si el dinero caía, y lo leyó.

"La próxima vez que vuelva, quiero a Eren a mi servicio"  
-Rivaille

Mei sonrió, después de todo Eren es su amigo y ella, es buena perdedora.

* * *

_**Hola! Momoka a vuelto :3**_  
_**Primero, quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron este intento de fic, enserio, los amo; pero en especial a mis tres primero reviews, me siento tan emocionada*-***_

_**Mayalove, mi primer review, te amo linda, y aquí esta el capítulo, el que me dijeras bitch me motivo mucho xD **_

_**yuki yume19, gracias a ti por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer :3**_

_**Yomi Megurine, gracias a ti también, me emociona el saber que leen mi fanfic *3***_

_**Yo se que son 3 reviews, pero para mi son mucho ya que soy primeriza, y para los demás que leen, aquí esta su capitulo :3**_

_**Son las 10:10 y mi madre no esta, y por suerte se donde dejo mi pc, baje mis calificaciones en el estudio y se le salio el diablo a mi madre u.u Y por eso ya casi no tengo tiempo libre, así que no se cuando actualizare, espero y sea pronto.**_

_**Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que han leído, y espero sus reviews :3 Llenadme de felicidad con ellos :3**_

_**Eso es todo, los amo.  
**_

_**Oh si, lo olvidaba, inclui a una chica de mi imaginacion, como ya vieron se llama Mei, es mejor amiga de Eren, Armin aparecerá también como su mejor amigo y Mikasa no sera ni su hermana ni amiga, muahaha, tengo algo en mente para ella :3**_

_**Momoka Shin :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Hajime Isyama**

**Hablare en las notas finales, por lo tanto, continúen leyendo este intento de fanfic.**

* * *

Rivaille, se encontraba dirigiendose a su departamento, la noche ya habia caído ya que él, al salir de aquella cafetería no fue directamente a su domicilio sino que, volvio a su rumbo indefinido.

No debian ser mas de las 8, horas en las cuales mayormente personas trabajadoras regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, ya sea en autobus, taxi o auto de su propiedad.

Rivaille no prestaba atencion a nada ni a nadie, su pensamiento tampoco estaba centrado en algo o alguien, solo caminaba a como sus pies le daban, pero obviamente dirigiendose por inercia a su departamento.

Tan sumido en la nada iba este chico que no se percato siquiera que las luces del semáforo daban el verde para los autos y rojo para los transeuntes.

Fue entonces que Rivaille escuchó el claxón de un auto junto con el pitido de unas llantas derrapando en la acera al tratar de frenar bruscamente.

Imagenes rápidas pasaron por sus ojos, como segmentos de un scketch corto donde se encontraba él, con varios conocidos del instituo y bestias horrendas que median aproximadamente entre 5 a 15 metros de altura, donde su vida se veia limitada tras muros gigantescos, donde se encontraba con un ojiaguamarina de cabellos castaños.

-Eren...-

Luego de esto, todo se volvio negro para Rivaille.

.

.

.

-Doctor, esta despertando!-

-Donde est... Agh mi cabeza maldita sea!-

-Rivaille-san tranquilicese, esta en el hospital, a-yer, ayer sufrió un accidente-

-Yo? No recuerdo na...- El sonido del claxon y varias imagenes se agolparon en la cabeza de Rivaille, causandole un dolor mas agudo.

Eren, llama al doctor!-Decia alzando la voz el pelinegro mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza en señal de que tenia talvez un dolor agudo.

-Voy-

Tan rápido como se fue, regresó.

-Buenos Días Rivaille, soy el doctor Pixis- Se acerco al susodicho en la cama, presionando en el brazo del pelinegro una jeringa con un tranquilizante, analgesicos, quizas. -Recuerdas que paso ayer por la noche?-

Rivaille medito un momento, no recordaba porque se encontraba en aquellas avenidas, su casa quedaba manzanas adelante, tampoco ayudaba mucho que su mente estuviera llena de "alusionaciones" con gigantes. Pero como el tipo tranquilo que era no hablaria al respecto.

Y bien Rivaille?- Volvió a preguntar el susodicho doctor al obtener minutos de silencio por parte del pelinegro.

-Ah... Recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia mi casa pero esas no eran las calles que siempre recorría, no vi al semáforo y seguí caminando, lo ultimo que escuche fue el claxón dr un auto y después...-

Despues?-

Despues, todo se volvio negro-

Me esta diciendo que no recuerda que hizo antes de eso?-

Rivaille negó con la cabeza.

Este, doctor...- El ojiaguamarina que se encontraba presente en la sala se acerco a contar lo que paso antes.

Y usted quien es por cierto? Amigo o pariente del paciente-

Bueno, eso, el habia ido a comer en la cafetería que yo trabajo, cuando salio, él olvido su boligrafo y sali a devolverselo, despues de recorrer varias calles, lo encontre pero fue cuando pasó el accidente.-

Sin nada mas que decir o escuchar Eren y el Doctor salieron del lugar, para dejar descansar a Rivaille

.

.

.

-El paciente Rivaille vive solo, sus conocidos y amigos tienen tardes ajetreadas y pues eso es todo doctor-

-Muy bien señorito Jäger, lo dejo a cargo del cuidado del paciente-

Y a partir de este momento, Eren conoceria el mayor problema de su vida, un problema, llamado

_Amor._

* * *

Holi :3 No me golpeen, me demore mucho en actualizar y no tengo justificacion, lo sé, pero como mi hermana se lleva mi pc, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, y ademas los estudios y tanta wea.

Son las 1:50 am (Ecuador) y estoy subiendo el capitulo desde mi celular, no esta bien corregido dadas las circunstancias de que mi celular es na mierda pero ya que. Cuando consiga pc solo corregire el capitulo, no lo editare.

Una amiga me dio la genialosa idea de hacerlo reencarnacion para que no sea tan cliché xD Te amo amiga!

Y un saludo para mi Lelo 3 Mi amiga que me dio los animos para subir el primer cap de esta cosa en FF, te amodoro mujer!

Y gracias a todas por leerme, me hacen feliz, y disculpen la demora.

Así, casi lo olvido, los dias que actualizare seran los domingos, claro si el estudio me lo permite.

**Momoka Shin :3**


End file.
